


Sea of Love

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Baywatch, but with fewer bouncing boobs. (Well, John does jump around a lot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: written 1/5/2006 For the [](http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/)**contrelamontre** “Sea” Challenge in 30 minutes

“Why can’t you tell me where we’re going?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“If I don’t know, how can I get us there?”

“I’ll do the drivng – so to speak – this time.”

“Come on, Rodney. You know I don’t like surprises.”

“You love surprises. You just don’t like waiting for them.”

“Like I said. Now won’t you please tell me what’s going on?”

“No, Colonel, I’m not going to tell you where we’re going. You’ll just have to be patient, I realize that’s not one of your strong suits, but I’m sure you’re capable.”

“Yes, Rodney.”

“And you needn’t sigh like a five year old. It’s a short trip, and I promise you I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Will you, now?”

“And stop leering at me like that.”

“How would you like me to leer?”

“I wouldn’t. Not while I’m trying to fly this thing.”

“I could fly us, if you told me where you were going.”

“All in good time. Now stop distracting me. I need to concentrate.”

“With a brain the size of a planet, you need to _think_ about piloting a puddle jumper?”

“Yes, if I don’t want to crash _into_ a planet. This isn’t quite as intuitive for me, you know.”

“That’s okay. I like the way your mind works just fine.”

“I love you too, John.”

“Yeah, I know. Hey, can I play solitaire?”

“You want to play solitaire on _my_ laptop?”

“You’re not using it.”

“That’s because I’m busy trying to keep us alive.”

“So can I?’

“I’m sure you’re quite capable, yes.”

“Rodney…”

“Fine. In fact, why don’t you go play like a good little boy.”

“I’m not that good, and I’m definitely not little.”

“No, but you’re all boy.”

“Oh boy. Hey, Rodney?”

“What?”

‘I didn’t know there was such a thing as Sims Atlantis.”

“It’s a prototype. I’m testing it.”

“We make pretty cute Sims, don’t we?”

“Well, we _are_ integral to Atlantis, so it seems appropriate.”

“Sim Rodney seems to be about to do something very lewd to Sim-me.”

“And?”

“I’d rather it was the real Rodney.”

“Play your cards right… speaking of cards, why aren’t you playing Solitaire?”

“I couldn’t resist the lure of a naked cartoon boyfriend.”

“You can have the real thing soon. We’re almost there.”

“Where?”

“I’m still not going to answer that. Here, we need to get you ready.”

“What are you doing? What is that?”

“I need to make a few preparations, and I can’t trust you not to look. Lean forward. “

“Is that a blindfold?”

“Yes.”

“Kinky. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I don’t. But maybe later.”

“Rodney?”

“ _What_ , John?”

“Are you sure you don’t want help? Whatever it is you’re doing sounds noisy.”

“I’ll try to keep it down.”

“No, I mean it sounds like hard work.”

“I think my delicate constitution can handle it. Besides, you’ll make it up to me later.”

“Of course I will. And I didn’t say you were a woman.”

“I should hope not. Okay, just give me ten more uninterrupted minutes, and you can come see.”

“I can do that. I think.”

“Good to know.”

“ _sigh_ ”

“OK, you can come out now. Here, take my hand.”

“Aren’t you going to take off the blindfold?”

“Not yet. What do you feel?”

“Sand. We’re on a beach? How novel for Atlantis.”

“That sounds like something I’d say.”

“Clearly you’re rubbing off on me.”

“I _could_.”

“And I’m turning you into a perv.”

“Ok, you can take the blindfold off. We’ll leave the perversion for later. “

“Oh. Oh wow, Rodney. This is amazing.”

“You like it?”

“You knew I would. You made us a picnic on the beach!”

“That’s not all. Look over there, behind the cooler.”

“ _Rodney._ That’s a _surfboard!_.”

“I know, John.”

“But why.. how.. when did you do this?”

“It’s the fourth of July, or thereabouts. I remember how you said you used to go surfing then. Not that the date means anything to me…”

“And how did you get a surfboard on Atlantis?”

“I requested it on the last Daedelus run. You’ll have to share it, I’m afraid.”

“You _are_ a genius.”

“Like that’s news.”

“If I haven’t told you before, I think I love you.”

“You only think you do?”

“No, I know I do.”

“I love you, too. Now why don’t you show me how to use this thing?”

“I would have thought you knew by now. We do it enough.”

“The surfboard John. The _surfboard._ ”

“Oh.I knew that.”  



End file.
